


【授權翻譯】in wine we trust by fireblazie

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Translation, Yurio's Awkward Teenage Crush, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 尤里看到公寓的廚房裡出現了一抹閃爍的光源。他悄悄地踮著腳走去，手裡緊緊握住一根球棒，卻赫然發現，搞什麼鬼啊，那個混帳東西真的在掃蕩他的冰箱。「那是我的皮羅什基，豬頭！」他怒吼，準備好揮出球棒的時候，那個小偷轉過身來了。媽的，尤里想。這人是那個美呆了的國際學生勝生勇利。





	【授權翻譯】in wine we trust by fireblazie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in wine we trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489530) by [fireblazie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireblazie/pseuds/fireblazie). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這是可愛又搞笑的尤里單箭頭故事，很短但很有畫面感。  
> 希望你也喜歡！  
> 沒有beta只有google，一切問題都是我的（土下座

有人在這間公寓裡。

尤里天生淺眠，所以當那陣輕巧的腳步聲走過他公寓的木頭地板時，他很快就驚醒了。這是搞什麼，天啊，又不是說他公寓裡有什麼值錢玩意。尤里是個窮得要命的大學生，他最值錢的財產就是那台蘋果筆電。

（維克多住的另一半公寓就不是這麼回事了。） 

不過，他也不會就這樣坐在這裡任那個混帳搜刮他的冰箱或偷他的錢，或者更糟糕的， **偷他的手機** ，所以他從衣櫃裡抓起球棒，從房裡溜出去，瞇起眼睛、咬緊牙關。尤里──好吧，就他這個年紀來說，體型 **嬌小** 了一點兒，但是維克多曾經說過，他小小的身體裡蘊藏的怒火堪比一打俄羅斯摔跤選手。尤里覺得這是維克多對他說過最好聽的話了。

尤里看到公寓裡頭，廚房那兒出現了一抹閃爍的光源。他悄悄地踮著腳走去，手裡緊緊握住一根球棒，卻赫然發現，搞什麼鬼啊，那個混帳東西真的在掃蕩他的冰箱。 

「那是 **我的** 皮羅什基，豬頭！」他怒吼，準備好揮出球棒的時候，那個小偷轉過身來了。

 

 _媽的_ ，尤里想。 _這人是那個美呆了的國際學生勝生勇利_ 。

 

＊＊＊

 

尤里在一個星期二遇見那個美呆了的國際學生勝生勇利。 

這暱稱真的很蠢，因為尤里自己就是個國際學生，而他也漂亮得不得了好嗎，但是勝生勇利的美貌就是一則傳說，在學校裡每個大學生和研究生之間口耳相傳。他是生科系的博士生，經常穿著一套褪色的灰色運動服奄奄地拖著腳步走過方庭，頭髮亂糟糟、眼鏡滑到鼻尖，每一步都伴隨著旁人哀婉的嘆息，踩過一地破碎的芳心。

在這個星期二之前，尤里都只是聽過他而已。 

但是今天──今天實在糟透了，這也是為什麼尤里得心不甘情不願地在學校裡的麥當勞排隊。尤里恨透麥當勞了。這企業簡直是全人類的恥辱，食物難吃得要命，但是尤里是個窮光蛋，快餓死了，怒氣沖沖，而現在他的錢包只負擔得起吃麥當勞。

（維克多會願意幫他買任何他想要的東西，但是尤里拒絕接受他的救濟。光是要跟他合住一間公寓就夠糟了，他才不需要他的錢或同情心咧。） 

尤里點了二十塊雞塊，要求每種沾醬都多給兩盒。櫃檯後方一臉倦容的服務生，臉上化著非常搞笑的大濃眼影，把所有沾醬一股腦扔到尤里的餐盤上，還附上一句含糊的咒罵。尤里用力抽走餐盤，應了一句沒那麼含糊的髒話，還直直地怒瞪著對方，一邊跺著腳步走到角落的位置坐下。 

那時他正把他第三塊雞塊浸到某種叫做「奶油田園[1]」的沾醬裡頭，周遭的閒聊突然全都停了下來。餐廳裡充斥著一種敬畏、崇拜的寂靜。尤里把雞塊整個塞進沾醬小盒裡頭，滴著醬汁，放進嘴裡，不知道發生了什麼事情。 

「是他，」隔壁桌有人說。「是 **勝生勇利** 。」

尤里抬起眼、翻了個白眼。他能從這個相當具優勢的角度看到的，也就是某個穿著灰色運動服的學生，肩膀上掛著海軍藍的後背包。深色頭髮，普通的身高。風靡全校的真的就是這個廢物嗎？尤里又把一塊雞塊粗暴地塞進不同的沾醬中。這次的叫作辛辣水牛。老天爺啊。 **這些美國人哦** 。 

幾分鐘之後，那個傢伙找了那會兒唯一空著的位子坐下，剛好就正對著尤里的座位。尤里用眼角瞟著他打開那份麥香魚堡，小心翼翼地咬了一小口。整間餐廳的人同聲發出夢幻的嘆息。尤里簡直不知道自己是不是在那種用隱藏式攝影機拍攝的惡作劇節目[2]裡頭。

尤里很快地意識到 a) 很不幸地，他並不是在那種惡作劇節目裡；美國人真的就是他媽超奇怪的，以及 b) 這個傢伙，不管他是誰，真的完全不知道自己受到多少關注。尤里發現他根本不需要用眼角偷看他。每個人都正大光明地盯著他，不過那個吃麥香魚的人只是一直看自己的手機。

他也不是不好看。尤里不情願地承認。儘管他很明顯已經兩天沒洗澡、還掛著兩塊黑眼圈，但是他的身形就是好看得令人痛心疾首。尤里想知道他真的把自己打理得整潔一點之後會是什麼樣子。 

然後。 **然後** 。那個吃麥香魚的發出一聲尖銳、驚訝的笑聲，眼睛還是黏在手機上。他很快又安靜下來了，不過他的雙眼在喜悅中閃閃發光，嘴角愉快地上揚。

 

尤里無法移開視線。

 

 _媽的_ ，他想。 _他實在美呆了_ 。

 

＊＊＊

 

不過現在呢，美呆了的國際學生勝生勇利正蹲在他的冰箱前，大口吃著尤里煞費苦心做好的皮羅什基，臉龐通紅，眼眶還可疑地泛紅。 

「搞什麼鬼，」尤里馬上發現了。「你是在── **你是在哭嗎** ？」

「沒、沒有，」勇利打嗝。「為什麼我要──為什麼我──」他開始淚流滿面。 

尤里──一點也不慌張。他只是──好吧，嚇得跳起來一點點，手足無措。球棒從他手中滑落，匡啷啷地滾到地上。

「當我沒說！」他大叫。「你想把所有的皮羅什基都吃掉也可以！吃啊！先加熱！為什麼你要吃冷的？」 

他把盤子從勇利手中搶走，放到微波爐裡頭。把雙手塞進口袋裡，好讓手別閒著。他身後的勇利還在小聲地吸著鼻子。那聲音讓他的胃袋不舒服地揪緊，他環視四周想找話題開口。 

「你到底怎麼回事啊？」他粗聲問，眼睛還是盯著微波爐的計時器。

勇利嘆氣。「覺得我喝醉了，」他告訴他，聲音飄忽不定。 

當然美呆了的國際學生勝生勇利是傷心會喝悶酒的類型了，尤里想。

「你是喝茫了之後就會闖進陌生人的公寓嗎？」他面無表情地說。

「不是。」勇利皺眉，雙眼對了起來。這一點也不可愛，所以尤里才會偷偷掏出手機給他拍了張照片。「我在找──披集？」

「他住隔壁，」尤里告訴他，才不覺得有趣。 

勇利的下唇真的開始顫抖了。那模樣竟然會讓尤里的內心 **有所觸動** ，簡直完全無法接受。所以他依照邏輯行事，把那盤皮羅什基從微波爐裡拿出來，拿一塊塞進勇利嘴巴裡。

勇利咬了一口，嚼一嚼，吞下去。他的眼睛亮了起來。「おいしい！」他大聲宣布，然後開始漫無章法、傻呼呼地說起日語。尤里盡力了，但還是禁不住沾沾自喜。 **是他** 讓那個幸福的表情出現在美呆了的國際學生勝生勇利臉上的。 

他跟勇利一塊坐到地上，收起膝蓋擱在胸前。他的貓咪薩沙走了過來，毛茸茸的尾巴高高舉起。他爬上尤里的大腿，尤里抓抓他耳朵後面，看著勇利狼吞虎嚥他的那盤皮羅什基。 

「所以，」尤里開口。「你為什麼喝醉了？」

勇利開口。闔上。又開口。「我還沒醉到可以告訴你發生什麼事，」他粗啞地說。

尤里哼了聲，優雅地站起身，懷裡穩穩摟著薩沙。「這個嘛，你可闖對公寓了。」

 

＊＊＊

 

最後，這事情就是跟天殺的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫有關。 

當然是了。 

三杯伏特加下肚（開的是維克多最貴的一瓶，尤里想到這點就很滿意），勇利已經脫掉他的帽衫、他的襯衫，還有一只襪子。尤里試著不要迷失在勇利胸腹的肌肉線條中，但他也只是個凡人。 

「我就是，」勇利說，不住打著嗝。「我就是好愛他？」 

尤里抽搐了下。 

「他真的好美？」勇利說著，而尤里緊緊地將薩沙抱在胸前。薩沙 **永遠** 不會背叛他。「而且他好聰明。他真的好聰明。美麗地聰明。聰明地美麗。然後今天，我。我只想祝他研討會順利。你知道，他要去慕尼黑了，」他低聲地補充，尤里翻了個白眼。

「但是他、他根本不知道我是誰。」勇利的眼睛睜得非常、非常大。

「我們在同一個系兩年了。我們都去過好幾次聯誼。我們有些時候還會出席同一場研討會，就算，我。」勇利垂下頭。「我以為他至少會知道我的名字。」

「維克多就是個混帳，」尤里說，「他太驕傲了根本不屑理睬別人[3]。」

勇利朝他眨眨眼。

「我們 **所有人都** 注意到你了，傻瓜，」尤里說，不肯迎向他的目光。薩沙喵喵叫，在他大腿上伸懶腰。「你不需要他的──他的認可，或什麼鬼的，才覺得能夠證明自己的價值。」

一陣沉默。

接著：吸鼻子的聲音。

「噢我的天啊，」尤里嘶聲說。「你現在真的 **又開始** 哭了。」

「你人真的好好，」勇利嚎啕，薩沙這個叛徒，就從尤里的腿上跳開，用頭蹭勇利的膝蓋。 

尤里皺起眉，伸手拿那瓶伏特加。

 

已經空了。

 

 **這操蛋的人生啊** ，他深情款款地想道。

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多收到尤里的簡訊，睡眼惺忪地醒來。 

是一張照片：模糊不清，光源很暗淡，但是維克多看得出那是他的房間。具體地說，是他的床，還有一個明顯的輪廓，看起來是個男性，正躺在他亂糟糟的床單上。 

下面還有一段影片：「我覺得維克多最棒了。」聲音很不清楚，說話的人音調飄忽，維克多得豎直耳朵才能聽到。但是對方的眼睛好可愛，睫毛又長又濃密，鼻樑的曲線在昏暗的燈光下顯得好精緻。「他對雄性禿的研究實在無與倫比，而且我覺得他屁屁超讚的。」 

一陣停頓，是相機鏡頭正在移動，然後維克多就見到尤里面無表情的臉。

「如果你──」尤里頓了下，有點支吾。「如果你敢再弄哭他，我就要挖──挖──扯出你的內臟餵給薩沙吃，然後我還要在你屍體上跳舞， **一邊在你痛哭的母親面前揮舞你的腦袋** 。」 

他打個嗝，往後倒，開始打鼾。

噢，尤拉，維克多欣喜地想著。總是活得這麼熱情洋溢。

 

YOU: 睡在我床上那個可愛男孩是誰？

YURA: 滾啦

YOU: 你有點太保護他了噢

YURA: 如果你之前都不知道那你現在也沒資格知道他啦混帳

YURA: 順道一提你的伏特加都喝光了

YURA: 王八蛋

 

維克多在沉思中放下手機。顯然需要進一步的調查才行。

 

＊＊＊

 

兩天後維克多正式與美呆了的國際學生勝生勇利碰面。

這件事情對牽扯其中的每個人（讀作：尤里‧普利謝茨基）來說都糟透了。

 

＊＊＊

 

每年冬天學期末的時候，比較文學系都會出版一本合輯，裡面集結了那些缺乏睡眠、仰賴咖啡因苟活的學生們，飽含愛意地創作出的短篇論文、小說、詩歌。作品都是由系上教授們組成的審委會親手揀選，才彙編成最終校訂版。 

芭拉諾夫斯柯娃教授，以她毫無贅言的刻薄評論著名，讓每個選到她課就已經嚇得半死的大學學生畏首畏尾、戰戰兢兢。這次她在遴選過程中憑著相當的權威，特別指名要收錄一件作品。

它後來置於整份合輯的首頁。

 

_毫無自覺魅惑眾生的，你：_

_我想化作滾落你臉龐的那顆淚珠_

_成為淌下你喉間的那滴伏特加_

_我枕在你膝上_

_深深嘆息_

_（Y. P._ _）_

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多給那頁拍了張照片，用亮藍色的磁鐵貼在他們共用的冰箱上。 **我的尤拉奇卡長大啦** **!!!** 他用粉紅色的油性筆批註。 

尤里往他所有洗髮精和護髮乳瓶子裡灌滿亮橘色的染髮劑。

 

全文完

 

[1] creamy ranch。不知道中文到底怎麼翻。有看到人家把ranch翻成田園醬就是了，暫且先用這個詞。有更好的名稱請再告訴我。

[2] Hidden camera show。有種節目會把攝影機藏起來，偷拍不知情的人對事件的反應，應該是類似這種的節目。有些是性質是惡作劇的，有些是認真演出事件狀況看人的反應，那這裡尤里應該會覺得比較類似惡作劇的那種。好像沒有直接的中文名稱，或者有但我不知道，知道的小伙伴請再告訴我，謝謝。

[3] 原文has his head stuck so far up his own ass that he can see out of his mouth. 原本想直譯成「頭就塞在自己屁股裡面都從嘴巴來看人」，但是這意思好像太迂迴了。

**Author's Note:**

> 欸嘿嘿！開始翻可愛的短篇們！接下來幾天抽空就翻！  
> 喜歡的話記得去給作者按讚噢！


End file.
